Dancing
by Starenity
Summary: Who's the best dancer?


Dancing  
  
Star sat back a little farther in the booth glaring at those on the   
dance floor. She wanted to dance but all the others were already out   
there having fun. She spotted Ryo and Cye and Sakura on the other side of the   
dance room, and she'd seen Sage and Rowen a little while back. Though   
she couldn't seem to find them right now no matter how hard she looked.   
She sighed when she saw Kento fly past with some girl she'd never met,   
wished she had someone to dance with. But no of course not, no one ever   
wanted to dance with her. They couldn't ever keep up with her, well Rowen   
could but oh well. He wasn't around right now any ways. Where in the heck   
had he and Sage gotten to, she wondered taking a dip of her drink with   
another sigh. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped in   
surprise. She looked up to find Sage and Rowen leaning on the top of the   
booth smiling down at her.   
"Having fun?"asked Rowen,"Over here all by ya self?"   
"Oh go away,"she muttered."   
"Come on,"said Sage,"We just came over to see if you wanted to dance   
with us?"   
"Yeah sure."   
"No really,"Rowen swung himself up over the top of the booth to sit   
next to her.   
"Come on Star,"said Sage walking around to sit on the other side of   
her, it a little more reserved then Rowen,"Please Star,"he took her hand   
and Rowen grabbed her other one,"We'd be honored if you'd dance with   
us,"they said together and she was glad the lights were dim so they   
couldn't see how she was blushing.   
"I'd love to,'she replied glancing at each of them,"But you two are   
going to have to let me out of here first."   
"Hhmm, I don't know,"about that said Sage exchanging looks with   
Rowen.   
"Do you think we should?"asked Rowen.   
"We might as well,"said Sage with a sigh,"Other wise we might not get   
to dance with her after all."   
"I suppose your right,"replied Rowen with a grin, as he slid out of   
the booth, she followed Sage, slipping out on the other side.   
"Well,"said Rowen his grin widdening a little,"Let's dance."   
"You sure, you can keep up with me?"said Star with an evil grin of her   
own.   
"I'm more worried about you keeping up with us,"retorted Rowen.   
"Come on you two,"interupted Sage,"Let's just dance and see what   
happens."   
"Sage,"muttered Star,"Always the smart one of the group."she ducked   
out of the way as Rowen playfully jumped Sage. Star waited at the edge   
of the dance floor laughing that their antics.   
"You guys,"she called at last, grabbing their arms, and pulling them   
out ontot he dance floor. As soon as her feet touched it's slick surface   
she could feel the beat pulsating through the floor and in the air. She   
hesitated for a second, then began to move with the flow. Rowen and   
Sage exchanged glances.   
"She's good,"said Sage, with a grin.   
"Let's show her, what we can do,"replied Rowen with an evil little   
smile,"Should we?" Sage nodded, at Rowen, with a smile then they to   
began to move with the music. The strobe lights flicker over head. Star   
flashed them a look twisthing and turning to the beat pulling close to   
them, then pulling back. None of them quiet making physical contact.   
Looks and actions daring each other to move faster, and soon they were   
lost in the dance.   
"You're too slow,"taunted Star picking up the pace, as the beat   
quickened.   
"Oh yeah,"replied Rowen.   
"We'll show you,"said Sage, spilling up behind her, to put a hand on   
her shoulder.   
"Try,'she shot back, turing smoothly to face him, slipping her arms   
around his neck, then she let go falling back. Sage caught her wrist   
pulling her back, and they pretented to fight. Rowen came up behind,   
taking her hand and twirling her around to face him.   
"Hey there lovely,"he said lips prushing her ear,"What ya doen?"   
"Nothing,"she looked up into his eyes laughing, and her cheeks   
flushed,"What about you handsome?"   
"Me I never do anything,"replied Sage from behind her,"Unless your   
not busy."   
"Maybe I am,"she twirled away from both of them, feet moving to the   
beat, arms over her head, her eyes taunting them,"But then again,   
maybe,"she ducked down slipping between them, to come up on the other   
side, sitll laughing with the thrill of the dance, the music rining in   
her ears, and the movements of her body,"I'm not." She whirled around   
on her toes to face Sage and Rowen her hair flying about her face like a   
dark-sea blue halo, blue-green eyes flashing with an inner light. She saw   
no one else on the dance floor there was only her and them, and the musix.   
Cool hair flowered around them in swee flods, holding and locking them   
in. As thought pushing people back and pressing them closer and closer.   
Wildfire burned under their feet, they were moving so fast in a strange   
exsotif bater, of twisting moving bodies weaving circles around and   
between each other like weaking some lovely cloth of light, air, color,   
and flames. In the flickering brillinat lights unknown colors, that   
flashed over head. Then they began to slowly with the musix, and the   
crowds pressed back in around them. With a sigh they slipped off the   
dance floor and back to the booth.   
"That was fun,"said Rowen pickup his drink.   
"We should do that again,"agreed Sage, they both looked at Star who   
sat between them again.   
"Star?"asked Rowen in a carefull voice.   
"Wha...."she looked up and thenback down at her drink,"Oh."   
"Well,"proded Sage, quietly.   
"It was fun,"replied Star with an evil smile,"But neither one of you   
could keep up with me."   
"Says who,"put in Rowen, indignantly.   
"I think, we did pretty well,"agreed Sage.   
"You wana try again?"asked Star, and evil gleam in her blue-green   
eyes, as the musix beat started to pick up again, setting her blood on   
fire and her foot tapping beneth the table.   



End file.
